<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trap by Gabrichael</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571314">Trap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrichael/pseuds/Gabrichael'>Gabrichael</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:41:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrichael/pseuds/Gabrichael</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>总裁糯*警官灿</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>旻灿 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>方灿被李旻浩掐住手腕“嘭”一声按在电梯壁上，他睁着迷蒙的泪眼，看着慢慢逼近过来的这张精致的脸，被一把撕掉的抑制贴被扔弃在脚边，带着甜美而浓烈的奶油香气盘踞而上，把狭小的空间填塞得满满当当，略微带着一些辛辣的黑巧克力香把方灿的五感冲得七零八落，晕晕乎乎地被圈在李旻浩壮实的两条胳膊之间，饶有兴致地盯着如同野兽盯一只猎物。<br/>
“李旻浩，你别……”话音未落，Alpha的手已游进衬衣下摆掐住了他的乳尖，方灿倒吸了一口冷气。他眼睁睁看着Alpha蹲下身，拉开他制服的裤链，舌尖包住了那团鼓囊之物，口涎濡湿了单薄的布料，立刻显现出形状姣好的性器，李旻浩惊叹地注视着布料下那一团若隐若现的肉粉色物事，感叹道：“果然小小灿也和主人一样可爱呢～”<br/>
方灿惊慌失措，不仅仅是因为李旻浩行云流水的侵犯动作，更因为他发现自己竟然真的起了反应。<br/>
李旻浩用嘴唇摩挲着他已然转红的耳垂：“别怕，不会让小小灿就这么白白射出来的，得在床上被旻浩操到小小灿自己哭出来才行。”<br/>
……<br/>
明明事情不该是这个样子的。<br/>
他明明是收到上级指令，李旻浩的跨国公司涉及法律灰色地带贸易，他被派遣前来调查，他本该是铁面无私、不苟言笑的方警官，怎么会像现在这样……<br/>
从电梯里被拽进李旻浩的办公室，被压在办公桌上褪下裤子，从身后塞入一个冰凉的硬物，李旻浩贴着他滚烫的耳朵吹气：“不许擅自取出来哦。”<br/>
看着方灿蹙起的秀眉，俊美的总裁露出一个甜甜的微笑：“警，官，大，人。”<br/>
正襟危坐于长长的会议桌旁，方灿才理解了李旻浩甜蜜笑容背后的危险气息。<br/>
正中闲散地倚坐在皮椅上的李总一边听着会计部的数据汇总一边把玩着手心里隐蔽着的遥控器。<br/>
方灿身体一僵，只觉身体里那硬物缓慢无声震动起来，他隐忍地扭了扭身子，抬起头，正好迎上李旻浩玩味的目光。<br/>
“方警官，”李旻浩笑眯眯地说：“您对我司商贸数据汇总有何见解？”<br/>
方灿咬咬牙避开李总的视线：“……没。”<br/>
“不愧是方警官，说话真是言简意赅啊。”<br/>
手机震了震，屏幕上弹出一条新信息：“不知道在床上是不是也这么惜字如金呢？”<br/>
方灿一秒收起自己的手机。他不用看也能猜到李旻浩看见他窘迫的模样笑得有多春光明媚。<br/>
一旁的小警员提醒他：“灿哥，该你做调查总结了。”<br/>
方灿拿起稿子的时候，能感觉那个玩具就在穴道里震颤，站起身的一瞬腿一软差点没站稳。还好警服是深色，看不出什么异样，其实他的内裤已经快被跳蛋搅出的水给浸湿透了。<br/>
他拿着稿子刚念了一句话，身体一僵，明显感到那东西加大了频率，汗水顺着白皙的脸颊淌落下来，李旻浩贴心地走过来给他递了一张毛巾：<br/>
“方警官，不要紧张，这里都是自己人。”他的目光有意无意飘向方灿一同前来的同事，姜警官。<br/>
李旻浩的声音让方灿精神紧绷，导致本就被刺激得发软的身体对那震颤之物更加敏感。<br/>
方灿咬着牙，强装镇定，压下声音中的一丝张皇和颤抖，念完了那篇文稿。<br/>
“不好意思，我去趟洗手间。”<br/>
他勉强笑了笑，抬着发软的双腿逃进了洗手间靠着墙面大口喘气。<br/>
扶着墙壁本想把那东西给拿出来，可是他不知道这东西的用法，手忙脚乱反而越推越深，等那东西顺着湿滑的穴道压着方灿难以忍受的那个部位震动时，他几乎无助又羞耻地抽噎起来。<br/>
他摸出手机给李旻浩发短信：<br/>
“把它取出来！混蛋。”<br/>
李旻浩回复得很快：“求我。”<br/>
方灿还没来得及组织好语言，因为一时情急忘了别上的隔间门就被推开，李总大跨步走进来，反身锁上门，把方灿推坐在马桶上，伸手探进他濡湿的内裤，“呀，宝贝很喜欢我的玩具嘛。”<br/>
方灿瞪着李旻浩漂亮的脸蛋和像荡漾着星光一般的眼眸，忽然仰头吻了上去，两人的呼吸纠缠着唇舌亲吻在一起，李旻浩一边掐住方灿的下巴以便他抬头和自己接吻，一边揉捏着他的臀肉把他翻转过去按在墙面上，褪下裤子拉开自己的裤链，把昂首挺胸的性器插进了方灿的后穴。<br/>
方灿闷哼一声，只觉那震动的玩具被抵得更深，李旻浩的性器又粗又大，随着它的主人摆胯一深一浅地抽插起来。<br/>
方灿忍不住被撞的快喊出声时，听到外面传来有人洗手的声音，有人在便池哗哗飞流直下，一边打着电话：<br/>
“喂？对，我是小姜，初步汇报我们已经做好了，接下来的深入调查就交给灿了，嗯，好，我马上回来。”<br/>
方灿一时吓得一动不敢动。<br/>
李旻浩附在他的耳边：“怎么了？怕心上人听见？”<br/>
说罢用力向前一挺，直直撞在方灿的敏感带上。<br/>
方灿尖叫一声，腿一软向前一扑，跪在马桶面上，伸手捂住了自己的嘴。<br/>
还好姜警官正好按了冲水按钮，水声掩盖住了喊声，姜警官凝神听了听，没发现什么异样，便走到洗手池旁打开了水龙头。<br/>
李旻浩勾着方灿的腰碾磨起那个点，酥麻的电流感从脊柱蹿过头皮，方灿几乎软倒在李旻浩怀中，等到脚步声彻底远去，他瘫软成了一滩水。<br/>
还好姜警官是beta，否则早就被满溢的信息素味冲晕了。<br/>
“灿尼哥，”李旻浩抚摸着他的脸颊：“你真的不记得我了吗？”<br/>
方灿身体抖了一下。<br/>
“我是……小李呀。”<br/>
方灿浑浑噩噩间脑海里浮起一段模糊的记忆，如钟鸣般撞得他头晕目眩。</p><p> </p><p>他那时还只是警校的学生，默默暗恋着大四的姜学长，一直到学长毕业的庆功宴，校花和学长表白，所有人都在起哄，他一时难过躲出去一个人喝闷酒，等表白完了晕晕乎乎走回去在一旁和沙发上的小恐龙说话，一个学弟前来和他搭话，说要送他回家，朦胧中他看那位学弟越看越像学长，于是喝醉的方灿在学弟的轿车后座和他做了。<br/>
事后方灿头痛欲裂，回忆着好像是自己主动勾住了学弟的脖子和他接吻，自己喊着姜学长的名字把学弟的衣扣解了开来。于是打算对学弟负责。</p><p> </p><p>“哥还记得那时你交往的小韩学弟有个密友小李吗？是舞蹈社的。”<br/>
方灿打了一个激灵：“你？”<br/>
“不错，是我让韩知城趁你喝醉了勾引你和他上床的。”<br/>
“为什么？”<br/>
“学长庆功宴上真心话大冒险，他说他有喜欢的人，所以拒绝了校花。你知道他喜欢的人是谁吗？”<br/>
“……”<br/>
“他一直在看你，可是那时候你在抱着韩知城一直不停地说我喜欢你。”<br/>
“……”<br/>
“因为困扰，哥有一段时间特别堕落，所以总是去地下酒吧一个人喝酒，然后和陌生人打上一炮，对吧？”<br/>
“你……你怎么……”<br/>
“哥和韩知城谈了五个月恋爱，去了十七次酒吧，和一个蒙面男人开了六次房，直到去警队和韩知城分手。那个蒙面男人虽然不像姜警官，却对哥的性癖了若指掌。”<br/>
“你，你不是那时，喜欢的是韩……”<br/>
“因为觉得小李对韩比自己更真心所以选择分手退出？”<br/>
李旻浩勾起一个神秘的笑容：“嘘，来我办公室我慢慢告诉你。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>